Project summary- Biobank Core The overall goal of the BioBank core is to help investigators collect and store biological samples from patients with ocular disorders, and to link those samples with molecular and clinical data. The collection of biological samples from patients with ocular disorders is an integral part of many research programs at Massachusetts Eye and Ear (MEE). By providing a central facility for sample collection and processing, the BioBank resources reduce duplicated efforts among investigators. Centralized storage and tracking using state-of-the-art programs ensures sample maintenance and protection and minimizes sample loss and mix-up. Linking individual samples to clinical data using the electronic medical record system (RPDR) as well as databases with molecular data enables sophisticated study of large datasets that enhances the overall quality of MEE investigations. Additionally, providing assistance with sample collection helps young investigators and clinical scientists who may not have funding to collect useful samples from patients with interesting clinical disease that would benefit from further study. The availability of patient sample resources also supports new investigations and collaborations, especially between basic and clinical scientists forming another bridge between basic and clinical research at MEE.